My Boss, My Lover
by vikinglover elle
Summary: What would happen if Sookie actually took Sam up on his offer for a date? After the date, what happens when Sookie catches the eye of a certain blond hair, blue-eyed visitor that comes into Merlotte's. AH/AU
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is for my lovie **lizardgoddesss**. She's a lover of Sookie's shifter boss, Sam. He doesn't get much love so I decided to help him out. Hope you like. Of course, thanks to **hearttorn** for being my awesome beta, and lover of Sam. I had to throw Eric in here somehow because I just had to. Link to Sookie's dress is in my profile.

Enjoy! Please be so kind as to review. I'm dying to know what you think! xoxo

* * *

Sam's my boss--has been for quite a while. I guess I've worked for him a little over five years now. I couldn't ask for a better boss. He's funny, friendly, cares about his employees and isn't too hard on the eyes either.

Okay, I'm not being entirely truthful there. Sam is gorgeous--his strawberry blonde hair is clipped short but long enough to run your fingers through--not that I've thought about running my fingers through it. He has bright blue eyes that you can get lost in for days, and stubble that gives him a rugged appearance.

I love the stubble on his face. I've always had a thing for facial hair but I would never admit that out loud. He looks like he can do a hard days work if he needed to but can also be the sweetest thing. When I'm not too busy I stand watching Sam mix drinks behind the bar.

The way he moves is like a dancer in a ballet. Every time he reaches for a glass, places it on the bar, lifts a bottle to pour, it's like he's choreographing a masterpiece. If Sam ever caught me staring at him I'd be mortified.

My brother Jason helped me get the job here at Merlotte's. I'd told him how I was looking to get into something new and he said he knew just the thing. Of course, I was thinking something outside of the food service industry, but that's Jason for ya. See he and Sam have been friends for a while now and he knew that Sam was looking for a new waitress. I had never worked in a bar before, but I'd worked in restaurants so I figured it should be about the same, right? Wrong.

The first week I waited tables at Merlotte's was quite the experience. I have never had my ass squeezed so much before. I know alcohol loosens the inhibitions but my goodness. Some people act like they have no control over their hands around a lady. I'm not complaining though, because I love my job, and I'm good at it. Once I got over the initial shock of how folk welcomed the new girl, I came to love the place.

It's taken me a while but I've gotten a system down and I know how to handle the hands-on customers: they touch me, my tray touches them. Usually a swift smack to the head gets the job done. They don't mess with me much after that. I have to admit, its usually the out-of-towners who get touchy feely with us girls. Oh, and if Sam catches them manhandling his employees, they get the boot. He won't allow it.

Arlene, my co-worker, once told me that Sam didn't usually boot customers. He'd just give them a warning and they'd back off. But she noticed since I'd started working here if they touched me, they'd have to leave. I didn't believe her because Arlene is known to tell a fib or two, but I decided to pay more attention the next time it happened. I didn't have to wait too long either.

****

Two nights after Arlene revealed that information to me, we had a visitor to the bar that I'd hoped to never have to see again. Ever. He was tall, dark and bald. He was handsome in a different kind of way. He had full pink lips, beautiful white teeth, and the strangest eye color I'd ever seen. They looked almost purple.

He had a commanding presence about him. You know those movie scenes where a guy walks into a bar, the music stops, and everyone turns to look at him? Yeah, that's exactly what happened when he walked into Merlotte's. The jukebox shut-off, everyone turned on their stools and chairs toward the door. Even I stopped to look at what had caught everyone's attention.

The guy was huge; I'd never seen muscles like that on anyone before. Well, not in person anyway. He was built like a professional wrestler--muscles on top of muscles. The first thought that crossed my mind was if he were trouble, we'd really be up shits creek without a paddle. There's no one here that could stop him.

He grabbed a table in my section, which was just my luck I guess. I walked over, placed my sweetest smile on my face, and brought out all the Southern charm I could muster for my hello.

"Well hello there. My name is Sookie and I'll be taking care of ya tonight. So, what can I get ya?"

"Ooh, Sookie. Sweet name for a sweet girl. I'd like a beer babe, whatever's on tap."

"I'll be right back with that." I walked away smiling but on the inside I cringed. He called me "babe." He doesn't know me well enough to give me nicknames. Ugh!

"Hey Sookie. How you doing tonight?"

"Just fine Sam. I need a beer for the big guy over there." I turned to point him out to Sam.

"Oh, yeah. I'll be keeping an eye on that guy tonight. You holler if you need me."

"Expecting trouble Sam?" I winked at him and threw him a little smile. He returned the smile and chuckled.

I put the beer on my tray with a napkin and headed over to Big and Bald's table. I didn't notice before but he had been joined by another man. He must have come in when I was talking to Sam. This one was tall and blonde and gorgeous. I had to watch myself because I almost dropped the beer I was carrying to the table. His piercing blue eyes caught a hold of mine and it was as if I was being drawn to him. I could not look away.

"Here's your beer. Can I get you something?" I nodded toward Tall and Blonde.

"Jag kommer inte vara här länge. Beundrar utsikten för nu. Tack." I had no idea what he just said as it sure wasn't English but it sounded sexy as all hell. Big and Bald laughed. I think I may have blushed.

"My friend won't be staying long. He just dropped in to chat with me. I'll let you know if he changes his mind though. Thanks babe." I shuddered.

"Sure. You just let me know if you need anything else." My eyes still locked with Tall and Blonde, as I could not look away.

"Will do. You can scoot along now sweet thang." He shooed me away with his hand but not before smacking my ass as hard as he could. It was so hard in fact I jumped from the force of it, then whipped around with my tray ready to land on his head. Tall and Blonde was up before I could see and stopped my tray from reaching its intended target.

"I apologize for my friend's rude behavior and I assure you it will not happen again. Please, no trouble." His accent was very thick and it made my lady parts clench. There's a first time for everything.

"S-sure. I'll be back to check on you later."

I walked away, my head held high. Our little exchange must have been so quick that no one else noticed. I wasn't being watched as I would have been during an altercation. Sam nodded at me as I walked past the bar but he didn't say anything.

I glanced over at the two Talls every now and again. About fifteen minutes later Tall and Blonde left. I wasn't too happy about that for some reason but had no idea why. I walked over to the table to see if Big and Bald wanted a refill.

"Can I get you another…?"

"I want to apologize for earlier. I didn't mean any harm. It's just I couldn't help myself. I'm Quinn by the way." He put his hand out for me to shake although his eyes never left my bosom. I obliged him since it meant his hand wouldn't be on my ass, and he did apologize, even if he couldn't look me in the eye.

"Apology accepted. Now, how's about another beer or something else." I regretted those words as soon as I'd said them. I didn't need to give him any more encouragement.

"I will take another beer, a shot of Patrón and your phone number."

"I can get you two out of three and one of them ain't my phone number."

I turned to walk away and get his drinks. Being a little more wary of him now, I discreetly dropped my tray behind me to cover my rear. I got my order filled by Sam and headed back to the table. I placed his drinks down and turned to check on my other tables. He reached out to grab my wrist before I could take one step away.

"Hang on there babe. How's about that number? A pretty little thing like you looks like you'd be a good time."

"Oh you best bet your ass I am a good time, but you won't be finding out. Now let go of me before I hurt you." He laughed.

"You, hurt me? You can't be serious. Don't you know who I am?"

"No I don't and I don't give a shit. I will tell you this, if you don't let go of me you won't know who you are by the time I'm done with you."

He just laughed at me again. He was not taking this seriously. I figured I would have to pull his card.

"SAM!"

I didn't have to turn my head to see Sam come flying around the bar, baseball bat in hand. He came over to the table and calmly asked Quinn to get his hands off me.

"Now I believe the lady _asked_ you nicely. I'm _telling_ you nicely. If that doesn't get through to you then I'll have to show you--nicely, of course." Seeing Sam stand up to Big and Bald made me kind of hot and bothered. _Ungh_…

"I don't take being threatened too kindly little man and if you think that baseball bat scares me, you got another thing coming." Sam took a second to look around before turning back to Quinn.

"Well, how about this baseball bat, his pool cue, those beer bottles, and…"

"…a junk punch from me!" I had to throw in my two cents.

Quinn shook his head and looked around the bar. He hadn't noticed all of the other patrons who'd stood up once they saw Sam come over to my rescue. He let go of my arm and pulled his hand back into his lap. He finished off his drinks, got up slowly, dropped a few bills on the table and made his way out of the bar.

Well, I guess Arlene was right. I'd just witnessed for the first time, Sam wielding his baseball bat. He rarely ever brought it out.

"Thanks Sam. I was hoping I wouldn't need to call you but…"

"Don't ever hesitate to call me cher. For anything. I'm always here for you." He squeezed my hand and walked back behind the bar.

Everyone had settled down and the rest of the evening passed without another incident. I had to say that day was pretty normal aside from Quinn coming in. Well, as normal as it can get for a bar.

****

My shift ended around two and I was doing my tidying up before heading out. Sam caught me as I was leaving his office after grabbing my purse.

"Uh, Sookie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"Sure Sam, what's up?"

"Well, I uh, there's something I need to ask you. I'm not sure how to say it so I'll just come out with it. Sookie I like you and I was hoping you'd go out with me tomorrow night. I know it's your night off and you like to relax but I'd really like to take you out, to dinner, maybe dancing. What do you think?"

"Um, well Sam, I uh…I'm flattered and I'd love to but you're my boss and I'm not sure if that's such a good idea."

"Don't worry about that. When we're outside of Merlotte's, you're Sookie and I'm Sam. Think of it that way and we should be okay. I don't want to be your boss tomorrow night Sookie, I want to be your date." He licked his lips just after he said date. Mmm…

"Um, okay. I think I can handle that."

"Look, if it gets too uncomfortable for you then we'll call it a night. I would like to try though. Just to see if maybe we have something."

"When you put it that way I can't really turn you down now can I?"

"Good, then I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow?"

"Sounds good. What should I wear? I mean, where are we going?"

"Dress casual. We won't be going anywhere fancy but we will be dancing so…" Sam ran his hand through his hair, ruffling it a little. He's so cute when he's nervous.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night then. At seven."

"Good night Sook."

"Good night Sam." I waved goodbye before heading out the door to my car.

I couldn't believe I agreed to go out with my boss. I couldn't wait to call Tara. She was gonna flip! She'd been telling me for the longest time that Sam had a crush on me but I didn't believe her. I was having second thoughts, for sure. I liked Sam too. I mean, I never thought I'd go out with him because he _is_ my boss, but I do admit to checking him out when I thought he wasn't looking.

****

I was so excited for our date that I completely forgot to call Tara that night. I rushed home, showered and went straight to bed. Gran was already asleep so I wasn't worried about waking her. I didn't want to get her too excited anyway. She really liked Sam and would be just as worked up about our date.

I decided to take a bath so I could shave my legs without having to rush. He said to dress casual and I think I have just the outfit that would work for tonight. I picked out a beautiful scoop neck, spaghetti strap, grey and beige dress. There was a thin stripe that broke up the color blocks giving it a little hint of a pattern on the skirt. It stopped about mid-thigh which was fine with me.

I was used to showing off my legs everyday at work--the Merlotte's uniform was shorts and a short-sleeved shirt--and that night would be no different. I hoped Sam liked it. I thought it was casual enough for wherever we were going, and I'd be able to dance in it comfortably. I did a little jig as I got ready just thinking about dancing.

Sam was right on time. I'd just finished up with my makeup and hair when Gran called me out into the living room. She'd let Sam in and they were talking for a bit. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw me. I guess that meant I made a good choice with the dress.

I'd left my hair down, since I always wear it up for work. I was going for a relaxed look to fit with my relaxed mood. I didn't think I'd be too nervous with Sam, but considering that I'd never sat across from him to eat dinner for a couple of hours, I was a little anxious.

"Wow, Sookie you look great." I blushed and dropped my head to hide my smile.

"Thanks Sam. You look good too. I like your shirt." I'd never seen Sam in a button down shirt before. He always wore the standard Merlotte's tee. He cleaned up real nice.

"It's new. Bought it just for tonight. I hoped you would like it. So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, um, Gran, I'll see you later." I pulled Gran in for a hug and kiss and we headed out the door. Sam said goodnight too as Gran shut the door behind us.

"So, can you tell me where we're going now?"

"Oh, can you wait till we get there? I kind of wanted it to be a surprise." We were headed to Shreveport.

"Good thing for you I like surprises."

"Yes, that is a good thing."

We pulled up to a restaurant I'd never been to before; it was your typical chain restaurant--the outside was tan with white trim, a huge red neon sign flashing its name. I couldn't wait to eat because I was starving. I was so excited about our date that I had completely forgotten to eat anything all day. I couldn't wait to get inside. The hostess greeted us at the door.

"Welcome to Copeland's of New Orleans."

"Hi, uh reservation under Merlotte."

"Yes, Mr. Merlotte. Right this way."

The hostess led us back to a nice quiet booth in the rear of the restaurant. I really appreciated being away from the hustle and bustle. It was a Saturday night and the place was busy. Sam looked calm so I took a note from him and relaxed a little more myself.

"You seem a little tense Sookie, I won't bite."

"I know I just uh, never thought we'd be on a date."

"Remember what I said yesterday--I'm Sam and you're Sookie. That's it. We're two people who like each other and enjoy one another's company."

"I remember. I'm good. I'm relaxed."

"Good." He reached across the table, grabbing my hand, rubbing soothing circles on the inside of my palm with his thumb.

We had the artichoke and spinach dip as an appetizer. Actually, I had the dip. Sam sat and watched me eat it. I think my moaning while eating may have distracted him a little. It's something I can't control. Let's just say I know how to enjoy my food.

Dinner was delicious. I had the Jambalaya pasta and Sam had a steak with smothered green beans, which of course, he shared with me. I think he wanted to hear me moan some more. Dessert was phenomenal. I ordered a slice of cheesecake with a triple caramel topping and it was heaven on Earth.

Sam decided he didn't want any since his steak was so huge. I think he just wanted to watch me eat my dessert, especially since I had caramel sauce all over my lips. I was able to use my napkin to get most of it off, until I took one final bite of cheesecake, which sent caramel dribbling down my lips to my chin.

Sam leaned forward, stopping an inch away from my mouth. He parted his lips, moistening them with his tongue before moving a little closer to me. I could feel the warmth of his breath ghosting across my skin, as he ran his tongue up my chin, over my lips--stopping to suck on the bottom one--before he placed a toe curling kiss on me. I could feel how warm his tongue was, how soft his lips were as they pressed against mine.

I pulled back a little out of shock; not because he kissed me, but because of how good a kiss it was. How was I supposed to know that Sam was a great kisser? I thought about dancing then I thought about kissing Sam again. I could go dancing another time. I was ready to go.

"Sorry Sookie, I couldn't help myself. Your lips looked so inviting with that caramel running down your chin. I promise not to do that again." Sam looked flustered. I wanted to ease his conscience.

"Don't worry about it. I um, enjoyed that, very much." Damn my cheeks for turning red on me. I couldn't hide my reaction if I wanted to.

"You ready to go? We can head out to…"

"I'm not really in the mood for dancing right now. Is that okay?"

"That's fine, we can do whatever you want. Let's go." Sam paid the bill and we left the restaurant.

The ride to his house was spent making small talk. He asked about Gran and Jason, I asked about his family. I felt like such a dork because I didn't know what to say to him. That kiss was on my mind. I was a bundle of nerves but I was excited. I could not wait to kiss Sam again.

We walked to the door of his little house behind Merlotte's hand-in-hand. It isn't huge but just the right size for a single guy. I know he takes real good care of it because I've caught him outside painting the siding once or twice. That kind of fueled one of the many fantasies I've had about Sam. Seeing him shirtless with tiny beads of sweat rolling down his back…

"Would you like some coffee, water or…?"

"Um, I'll take a glass of water. On second thought, how about tea?"

"Tea? Hot or cold?"

"Hot. Definitely hot." I couldn't help licking my lips at the thoughts that passed through my mind.

"I'll just put the kettle on and be right back."

"Oh Sam, do you have any honey?"

"I do. Did you want honey with your tea?"

"Yes." That wasn't all I had planned for the honey. Sam gave me the idea with the caramel and I hoped I was brave enough to go through with it.

Once the kettle started whistling I made my way into the kitchen. It was galley style with a little table for two off to the side. It was all very Sam. He'd unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows.

I watched him reach up for a mug for my tea, his muscles flexing and stretching under his smooth, tan skin. My breath hitched in my throat, catching Sam's attention. He turned to face me, smiling that brilliant smile of his. He reached into a cabinet, pulling out a box of tea. I pulled out a chair to sit at the table and he joined me.

"Well, I have black tea and…black tea. Sorry, I'm not much of a tea drinker."

"That's okay, neither am I. black tea's just fine."

"Here you go and here's that honey." He handed me a jar that looked like a bear with a honeycomb on its belly. How cute.

"So, since you didn't want to go dancing tonight do you want to watch a movie or we could just sit and talk?" I hadn't looked up from my cup.

"Either one sounds good. Oops…" I had 'accidentally' spilled some honey on my index finger. "Clumsy me." I put my finger into my mouth slowly, sucking the honey off. Making sure Sam was watching, I licked all the way down my finger to my palm, and back up again. I saw him shiver.

I held the jar out to him asking if he wanted some. He took the jar from my hand and pulled my leg up onto his thigh. He turned the bottle upside down and squeezed, the golden liquid warming as it spread over my knee. Sam fashioned a little trail up my thigh to the hem of my dress. He placed the jar of honey back onto the table.

Keeping his eyes on mine, he bent his head to my knee, sucking and licking his way up the honey trail to my inner thigh. He looked up at me again, moving in close to taste my lips. I sat still, waiting to feel the warmth radiating from him cascade over my skin like a warm blanket.

He kissed the corner of my mouth, the tip of my nose, then the other corner of my mouth, lingering there for a second. He pulled on my bottom lip, nibbling and sucking it until he claimed my mouth entirely. His tongue crashed against my teeth as it sought entrance to my mouth. He moaned and I moaned with him. I pulled back a little, reaching for the bottle of honey. He smiled at me and I pushed him back into his seat.

I straddled his lap to get closer to my intended target. I unbuttoned a few more of his shirts buttons until I could see the reddish brown curls on his chest. I playfully nipped at his earlobe before squeezing a drop of honey on the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. I licked and sucked the honey off before moving further down his chest.

Sam groaned at the loss of contact when I got off of his lap. I got down on my knees in front of him, pushing his shirt open a little further. I drew a small circle of honey on his chest, tracing the shape of his nipple. It started to drip a little and I quickly darted my tongue out to catch it before it could fall onto his pants.

He jerked at my coming so close to his nipple but not quite touching it. I smiled thinking this was better than I had imagined. I wanted to tease him a little so I licked the honey from around his nipple, not touching the little bud that had puckered at my attentions. I saved it for last.

I squeezed a small drop of honey onto his hardened nipple, flicking at it playfully with my tongue. Sam was moaning and moving his hips like crazy. I wrapped my lips around his nipple and sucked until he pulled my face up to his, ravaging me with kisses.

The next thing I knew I was in his arms being carried toward his bedroom. My dress was over my head in a flash, his shirt ripped off, pants down at his ankles. He'd forgotten to remove his boots. We laughed at the situation before plopping down onto the bed. I crawled my way into the center to get comfortable, Sam right behind me.

His hand landed on my stomach as I flipped over to face him. He looked at me with hunger in his eyes. He moved to kiss my lips once more before making a trail of open mouth kisses down to the waistband of my panties. He paused for a moment, looking up at me, asking for my permission to continue.

I nodded at him and he yanked on the tiny scrap of fabric, ripping them from my body in a flash. Without warning, his head was between my legs. I felt the warmth of his breath radiating over my dripping wet center. His tongue slowly licked up my slit, over my folds, separating them to find my nub. He flicked, licked and sucked at the little bundle of nerves. His hands holding onto my hips, which bucked up repeatedly, in search of more pressure.

"Ungh…oh…unh…" I couldn't control the sounds I made. He unleashed another side of me and I felt wild and out of control.

His finger found its way into my core, pumping in and out at a slow pace. It was more than I could handle and before long I screamed out his name, gripping at the sheets on the bed, as I came. I hadn't let go of the sheets as he kissed his way up my thighs to my stomach. I felt him get off the bed and come back a few seconds later. He'd placed himself between my legs and called my name, claiming my attention.

"Sookie…" I opened my eyes looking deeply into his as he placed his tip at my entrance.

He shifted his hips a little filling me to the hilt in one thrust. We both groaned at the sensation. I was completely relaxed and felt as if my limbs were no longer attached. Sam moved over me in smooth, languid motions lifting my legs to his shoulders to go deeper. The new angle giving him access to my g-spot, which he hit over and over as he pumped into me.

My fists gripped the sheets so tightly I pulled them from the bed when he moved me to sit on his thighs. We were face to face, Sam sitting back on his heels, my legs wrapped around his waist. He controlled my jerky movements with his hands on my hips. I arched my back giving him better access to my quivering breasts. He leaned his head down to take one of my nipples into his mouth, his hands still on my hips guiding me.

I moved with him, pushing back against him harder with each thrust, squeezing his hard, throbbing cock encased in my sheath. We moved together like we were made for one another. I pushed Sam down to lie on his back and straddled his hips. He moved his hands to my breasts rubbing, squeezing and tweaking my nipples with his fingers.

I placed my hands on either side of his head moving up and down on him with so much force that we moved the bed. I loved the groans that I elicited with my movements, so I sped up a little, twisting my hips and clenching my walls. Sam threw his head back, closed his eyes and bit into his lower lip.

He moved one of his hands down to my clit and began working it in slow circles, applying a little more pressure with every stroke. I felt the beginnings of my orgasm and sped up my thrusts. Sam flipped me over in one quick movement, throwing my right leg over his shoulder, pounding away at me until I came screaming something completely incoherent.

I'd never been so thoroughly fucked before; I hadn't known what I was missing. Sam came not long after, falling off to the side of me. He pulled me into his side, kissing my temple, muttering "cher" over and over. He got up and went to the bathroom, coming back with a wet washcloth. I watched his ass as he walked away from me. I was smiling when he came back. He just shook his head and laughed. He cleaned me up a little before laying back down to snuggle me into his chest.

"So much for dancing tonight, huh?"

"Well Sookie, I'd like to say what we danced beautifully tonight. Wouldn't you agree?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, forgot the translation for what Eric says to Sookie.

Jag kommer inte vara här länge. Beundrar utsikten för nu. Tack. I won't be here long. Admiring the view for now. Thank you. (and yes, Sookie is the view)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So… this just came to me and I figured I'd run with it. I'm not sure how often I'll be updating this or where it's going, but it's much more fun that way. Lol! **Erics Renfield**, you're getting your way. Hope you like! xoxo

* * *

After our first date, Sam and I kind of fall into a pattern. Well, it isn't a pattern so much as it is an 'anytime we have free, meet up in his office' kind of thing. We usually never make it to his office and end up in the storage room.

Yes, this is my life now. Sneaking around with my boss, having quickies in the workplace, and flirting at the bar.

I didn't think anyone took notice to how we were behaving with one another, but soon find out just how wrong I am. But before we get to that, I should explain a few things. Sam and I made sure to set up a few rules about our "relationship." We agreed to keep things low-key at work—you see how well that's working out for us—but we also agreed that we were just testing things out to see if there were real feelings between us. I mean, I like Sam, and love him as a friend, but I'm not _in love_ with him. That little nugget has the potential to cause issues in my foreseeable future because I can't say the same for him. I know he's in love with me. While it worries me, there's not much I can do about his feelings. Or is there?

"You know, Sam, we are going to get caught one of these days," I say in between pants.

"Yeah? Why's that?" he asks, weaving a trail of kisses down my neck.

"Because, we're not sticking to what we agreed. Remember, no fooling around at work to keep our relationship professional when we're here? You don't want the other waitresses catching wind of this and thinking you're playing favorites, do you?"

He pulls away from my neck to look at me. His hair is a little mussed from where my fingers combed through it, but other than that, he looks as handsome as usual. I watch the rise and fall of his chest as his breathing slows a bit. I'm nervous waiting for his response but he smiles before placing a delicate kiss on my lips. It's just a distraction. He's unbuttoning my shorts and playing with the waistband of my panties.

"I don't care. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. When you're no longer happy, then we need to reevaluate things."

His hand slides over my breast, causing my nipple to pebble. "I'm… ungh… being serious, Sam Merlotte!" I slap at his shoulder.

"Me too, Sookie Stackhouse. Now hush or someone _will_ hear us," he says, pushing my shorts down to my ankles.

It's funny he would say that when I get the feeling we're being watched. I don't hear anyone open the door to the storage room, but I don't know for sure. I look over his shoulder to see the hall light shining under the door, which means it's still closed. I shake the thought from my head and Sam's actions help me to forget what I was thinking about anyway. He's really good with his tongue.

()()()()

So, as I was saying, I didn't think anyone noticed our flirting and otherwise bright smiley faces when the other was around, until Lafayette pulls me up one day. He grabs my arm, pulling me down the hall at a speed I can't keep up with. I end up laughing the entire way because I already know if Laf has to pull me away from the dining room, I'm in for a grilling. I laugh like a loon when I get nervous and this time is no different. Once we're far enough away from prying eyes and ears, he rips into me.

"Hookah, what the fuck is going on with you and Sam? And don't feed me no bullshit. I can tell something's up. Will you stop laughing? You sound like a damn hyena." His words are hurried and said in a whispered growl.

"Laf! Nothing's up. We're just um…" I try to find a delicate way to put it and can't. Then I start laughing again.

"Fuckin'!"

"Damn, Laf! Do you have to put it like that?"

He smiles so big I can't help but join him. I don't say anything but I'm sure my blush speaks for itself. Then he gets this look on his face I don't recognize. He winks and waves a hand through the air.

"Why Sookie Stackhouse, you little slut, you! Gone 'head and get you some girl. Is he any good? I always thought Sam was a hot little number, but he keeps that shit under wraps. I'm waitin' bitch…" He folds his arms across his chest and starts tapping his foot.

"Well… I don't kiss and tell. But yeah, I'm happy with the way things are. We're not serious or anything, just you know… messing around." Laf gives me a 'whatever' look and gets ready to say something else.

"Who's messing around?" bellows Arlene.

She's so loud that we both turn and shush her at the same time. I'm surprised Dawn doesn't come running over since she and Arlene are thick as thieves, and love to gossip. Arlene's red hair looks extra fiery today and she has her gum just a popping in her mouth. She stands staring at us expectantly, twirling her hair around one of her fingers. She's so damn nosey. I knew we should have moved farther down the hall before talking.

Laf snaps his fingers at her to get her attention. "Arlene, don't you know how to whisper? Shit, if Sook wanted her business heard all over the bar I think we would have stayed out in the dining room."

"Ooh, are you talking about that tall, blond guy that came in last week? The one who was sitting out in the bar with that other guy in _your_ section. Ooh, he was really cute. He sure couldn't keep his eyes off you, either. I wonder if his friend will ever come back." I really hate the way she talks when she gets excited. She needs to slow down before her tongue bursts into flame.

I look at Laf and wink. He knows what to do and plays right along with me.

"Yeah, Arlene. Him. He asked me out and we've um, been hanging out a bit. Nothing serious though." I bite back a giggle.

"Unh huh, honey chile here done turned the man out. We might be seeing him around here a lot. Just don't you get your hopes up, Arlene," Laf quips.

"Shut up, Lafayette! I was asking about Sookie. If she's got her hooks in a man, why would I want him?"

Lafayette and I turn to look at each other. He raises his brows as he turns to Arlene.

"Do I need to answer that?" Laf asks.

I laugh; Arlene storms off mumbling something about her standards. I shrug her off and Laf pulls me into a hug. His face gets serious as he holds me at arm's length to look me in the eye.

"Just promise me you'll be careful. Don't get in so deep where you can't get yourself out. He's your boss and your friend. That means something."

"I know." I fold my arms across my chest.

"You will see him every day if things go bad."

I sigh. "I know."

"The man signs your paychecks." He raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow.

"Dammit, Laf! I know."

He lowers his voice so much I have to strain to hear him. "And he's in love with you."

"I know that, too." I do know that. And so does everyone else, it seems.

"Okay. I didn't want to have to bring it up but I walked in on something the other day and you should know, if you two are going to be doing stuff like that at work, you need to keep it to his office."

My mouth falls open and I can't say anything for a minute. Laf raises a brow at me, folding his arms across his chest and leans back to glare at me. He mumbles an "Mmm hmm…" and I feel flushed.

"I'm so embarrassed. What exactly did you see?"

"I'm not saying nothing 'cause I can't stand to see you get any redder. Just, keep it to his office next time, please. I love you and all but I don't want to see your girly bits hanging out when I go to get more ketchup." He winks at me. "I'll leave you be. We better get back before Arlene rats us out. Or should I say me? I doubt Sam'll be pissed at you for anything now."

I roll my eyes and start walking toward the dining room. As if we'd talked him up, Tall and Blond comes strolling through the door and folds himself into a booth. In my section. Shit!

()()()()

I don't know why but I find myself adjusting my ponytail, checking that my shirt is tucked in, and rubbing my lips together to be sure I have enough gloss on. I'm acting like a nervous wreck as I make my way over to him. It could be that I notice him watching every step I take toward his table. I feel like I'm in a movie walking in slow motion. The noise in the background fades away; there's nothing and no one but us; his eyes draw me to him, like he's issuing a call that only I can hear. I take a much needed deep breath and notice him sitting up straighter as I approach.

"So, what can I get you?"

"Hello." He smiles and I chide myself for forgetting my manners.

"Hi." I turn my head to hide my blush.

"You remember me?"

I nod. I was in another trance. It's those damned blue eyes of his. They were like blue sapphires—really dark in the center and fading to a shade of blue which seems to glow as the color spreads toward the outer ring of his irises. I swear looking into them is like staring off into the night sky. It's hypnotizing without you even knowing it. I feel relaxed and excited all at the same time. I don't know what it is about him, but I'm overcome with something and can't shake myself from the haze I'm in. And then he smiles again.

"Your name?"

"S-Sookie. Sookie Stackhouse. Are you um, waiting for… someone?" I figure I better ask because if that bald asshole was coming back here, I'd have to let Sam know. _Sam_…

He puts his elbows up on the table, leans into them and points right at me. I have no idea what to say to that, but my brain isn't working like it should anyway. What I'm not expecting is the huge smile that spreads my lips from ear to ear, and the blush that heats my cheeks. I really wish I had more control over that. It's embarrassing to be called out on something because my face gives me away.

"Me…? I don't, um… me?"

He nods, his blue eyes twinkling in the overhead fluorescent lights. He sure is beautiful. My eyes graze over his figure; his broad shoulders fill out his navy t-shirt; his biceps test the fabric's elasticity, pushing against the sleeves as his arms flex; I can only imagine how hard his body is under that shirt. Just the outline of his muscles… why am I even looking at him like that? I shake my head to get my thoughts back to where they should be. On my job.

I clear my throat. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"A beer. Please?"

"Sure thing. I'll be right back with that."

Now I hear myself say those words yet, I don't move. I just stand there staring at this stranger who's captivated my attention. He raises a brow and looks questioningly at me, but doesn't say anything. It isn't until I notice the shift in his eyes—he looks over my shoulder—that I snap to. I turn around and see Sam glaring a hole into Tall and Blonde's head. I skip away to the bar and put in his drink order. Sam doesn't look happy. I give him my biggest smile but he barely looks at me as he reaches for a fresh glass. I guess he's too preoccupied with staring down our customers.

"So who's that?" he asks.

"Not sure."

"He looks familiar. He's not bothering you, is he?" He finally looks up at me as he reaches toward the tap to fill the glass with beer.

I keep my voice light and nonchalant. "No. It's the guy who came in last week though, with that bald guy. I don't think the bald guy will be back. He says he's not waiting for him so, nothing to worry about. "

"Yeah, I figured as much. I just thought with you being over there as long as you were, he'd at least have told you who he was." There is a tone to his words, but I ignore it.

"Nope. He didn't. He has an accent, so I'm not sure his English is that good. I'll be sure to ask him though. Thanks for my beer." I try to sound cheerful and brush aside the negative vibes I'm getting from Sam, but sarcasm drips from my words. He has no reason to be jealous, but he is. His fingers brush against mine but instead of him sliding them across my skin in his usual flirtatious manner, he grips them in his hand.

"Sookie, I want you to be careful around that guy. I don't like the looks of him." He gives my hand a firm squeeze.

"Sure thing, boss…" I say with a wink.

I turn on my heel and walk back over to Tall and Blond, his beer on a tray.

"So, what's your name? Or should I just call you sir?" I smile.

"My name is Eric, Sookie." The way my name rolls off his tongue does something to me. His accent makes my name sound more exotic than it is. I fight back a shudder as he licks his lips.

"Eric. Nice to meet you. Did you want something to eat, or um…"

"Just the beer. For now." He locks me into his gaze again.

I hear someone behind me clear their throat (loudly) and it's a customer at another table. Now I feel like a bad waitress. I nod at Eric and rush off to see what I need to get my poor neglected tables. Every chance I get, it seems my head turns toward Eric's direction. He sits nursing his beer and doesn't look like he's in a hurry. It's almost as if he's willing me to look at him. I know he isn't but I can't help but feel a pull toward him. Sam catches my eye and nods his head toward his office. Now I know I'm in trouble. The look on his face doesn't read 'let's have a quickie.'


	3. Chapter 3

"So what is it now?" I ask, throwing my hands up in frustration.

He grabs my shoulders, delicately slamming me into the door as soon as I close it. I can feel the tension in his grip as he pins me between his body and the door. His lips are on mine before I can register his movement and he kisses me with a passion I hadn't felt since our first night together. I giggle as his lips trail down my neck. He stops and licks, then sucks at a spot he finds especially tasty.

"Okay then. So you _did_ want a quickie?"

His groan is the only response I get.

"Sam, what are you doing? That tickles," I laugh. "Are you… are you giving me a hickey? You stop that right now, mister!" I smack at his back to get him to stop, but it's useless.

He continues sucking until I squirm away from him, turning into his body to get from between him and the door. He looks over at me with a goofy grin on his face.

He licks his lips. "What's wrong, Cher? I thought you liked it when I did that."

"Not in your office. And not on my neck for everyone to see!" I put my hands on my hips, jutting out my chin to show him I meant business.

"That's kind of the point." He sits on the edge of his desk and smirks.

"So, you're marking me? What are you, a caveman?"

"No, just your boyfriend," he says, lowering his gaze to the carpet.

That pulls me up short.

"Um, what? I didn't think we… wait."

"That is, if you want me to be. I thought we could make it official." He runs his fingers through his hair, mussing it up more than it already is. He's nervous.

"Why, because you see someone else has taken an interest in me? Don't think I don't know what's going on here. You're "marking" me because Eric out there—"

"Oh? So he does have a name? You lying to me now?" He hops up from his desk and walks over to me. I take a step back and realize I've nowhere to go as I've just backed into the door.

"No. What are you talking about?" I ask innocently.

"You said you didn't know his name when I asked."

I roll my eyes. I know where this is going.

"Because then, I didn't. He just told me. Why do you care anyway?"

He folds his arms across his chest. "The real question is why do you care? You like him?"

"I don't know him." I drop my head, staring at the floor as if the answer is written there.

"You want to get to know him?" He raises his hands to either side of my head, keeping me blocked in between him and the door.

I look up rolling my eyes. "You're being an asshole."

He pushes away from the door, moving closer to his desk. "Oh, I am, am I? Well, you're avoiding my question so I guess that's my answer right there." He speaks with such passion I'm waiting for him to blow up at any minute. I've never seen him so upset before.

"I'm not your girlfriend, Sam. I thought we were testing the waters to see what we have between us. So far, it's only been sex."

He takes a deep breath, looks me over and perches on the edge of his desk. His hands grip the ledge of the desk and he flexes his fingers. He looks me in the eye and smirks.

"Good sex," he says with a teasing tone. He's calmer now.

"Yeah, but that's beside the point. You don't own me."

He walks toward me and pulls me into his arms. "I don't want to. I just want you. Don't you get that?"

"Well, you have me. Isn't that enough?" I look into his blue eyes and get that fluttery feeling in my gut.

"No. Because I don't. I don't have all of you. We spend time together, but it's not that much. Coming to my trailer after work isn't what I want. I want us to keep going out on dates, maybe even have dinner at your place; normal things that couples do."

"You're a busy man. You have a restaurant to run. Besides, we're not a couple."

"But we could be." He looks hopeful.

I don't have a response.

"Hey Sam, we need you out here!" _Saved by the bell!_

"I'll be right out, Lafayette!" he yells to the door. "This conversation isn't finished, Sookie. I want to talk to you later."

"Fine. I'm going to the ladies room to see if I can't get this, whatever you've left on my neck, covered." I point to the spot on my neck where he's left his mark. I can feel it pulsating like a beacon, drawing attention to me.

"You wouldn't want Eric to see that, now would you?" he asks in a smug tone. He slams the door behind him and I can feel the tears burning my eyes as I hold them in.

I won't let him upset me. I won't let him mark me like some piece of property, either. I grab my purse from his desk and make my way back to the ladies room. I groan as I see the bright red circle Sam's left just below my ear. It's perfectly centered and cannot be hidden by the non-existent collar of my shirt. I'm sure it'll be turning purple soon. I dab at it as much as I can with some concealer and bronzer. It doesn't seem to do much but make my neck look worse. If I didn't know any better, I'd think I was bitten by a vampire. Ha! I curse and give up with a huff. I storm out of the bathroom and throw my purse back into Sam's desk. Walking out into the dining room, I see Arlene has picked up some of the slack for me while I was talking to Sam. I run over to her and pull her into a hug.

"Thanks, Arlene! I owe you one."

She pulls back and looks at me pointedly. "Yes, you do sweetheart. I'm going out tomorrow night and I'll need you to babysit."

"Done." She never does something for nothing.

I look over my tables and see that everyone's fine for now. Eric looks up at me and grabs my attention with a wave.

"Hey. Did you need another beer?" I already know the answer as he's barely drank half of the first one I got him.

He points to the glaringly obvious spot I'm trying to hide. "No. Did something happen to your neck?"

My hand flies up to the mark he's referring to on reflex. I drop my head, feeling my cheeks flush. I try to think of something to say, but can't.

"I, uh… well, um…"

"It is okay. Sorry to have embarrassed you."

"No, you didn't. I just uh…" _Can't think of a way to explain how embarrassed I am right now._

"That guy over there, behind the bar, doesn't like me, eh?" He nods his head in Sam's direction. Of course, Sam is staring daggers into Eric, again.

"Oh, no. No, that's not true."

"It is. I can tell. I have a nose about these things. He gives me dirty looks." He points to his nose when he says the word.

I giggle at his mannerisms.

"I'm sorry. He's just a bit protective over us waitresses."

"No. Just you," he says with a grin.

"Okay, just me," I shrug.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO! I mean, uh no. No. I don't have a boyfriend." _But we are dating_, I add mentally.

"Good."

_What's so good about that?_

"Are you sure I can't get you something else? I feel like I'm being a terrible waitress tonight."

"No. You are… perfect. I am fine."

"Okay," I say with a smile. "I'll be right back to check up on you then."

He winks as I turn to walk away. We get so busy over the next couple of hours I don't get to talk to Eric again. Once I finally get a few of my tables settled, I run out back to take a little break. I lean against one of the parking lot lights and tense as I hear the crunching of gravel behind me. I whirl around on alert but stop short once I see who it is.

He stands mere inches from me. He leans down getting close to my ear and speaks lowly.

"I will be leaving now." The warmth of his breath ghosting across my neck sends chills down my spine.

"Oh, okay." I take a step back trying to get out of his space so that I can think clearly. "Not … because of me, I hope?"

"No, no. You're boss has asked that I uh… how do you say…?" He waves a hand in the air as if the word he's searching for is just within his reach.

"He kicked you out? That … I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. He thinks that you um, well, he thinks that you like me."

"I do," he says brusquely.

"Oh."

"Is this okay, Sookie?" He points to the space between us.

I nod. He's said my name again in that way that does something to me. There's no way he knows the affect that has on me. Right?

"Will you be here tomorrow?"

I nod.

"What is the saying… uh, kitten has taken your tongue?"

I nod, swallow, then wipe the drool from the corner of my mouth. "Um, no. It's… uh, cat. Cat got your tongue."

"Mmm… that is much better. Until tomorrow, Sookie." He reaches for my right hand and lifts it to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on my knuckles.

I don't move for about fifteen minutes. Lafayette comes to the back door looking for me, and I'm standing, stock still, in the same condition as Eric left me. Right hand raised, mouth agape, and confused. I think I'll call out tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

_Ring, ring, ring…_

I already know who it is but I'm not answering. My phone's been ringing since I finished my shift five minutes ago. Sam has to know I'm still sitting out in the parking lot and he can't even walk out here to talk to me? I'm so not answering his call.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

It doesn't take me but ten or so minutes to get home. I don't live that far from Merlotte's so the drive doesn't do much in the way of helping me decompress. That's what I need to do. _Relax._ I pull up back and put the car in park. I'm just about to turn off the ignition when the damn phone rings yet again. Now I'm pissed. I hit the send button to answer and just as I'm about to rip Sam a new one, he cuts me off.

"Cher, don't hang up. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I was an asshole. You were right. I shouldn't have … Look, I panicked. I should have just talked to you about _Eric_ and not been such a 'caveman' as you put it. I'm really sorry and it won't happen again, I can promise you that."

There goes my pissy mood. I really was set to lay into him good and all I can think is "A_ww… he's so sweet_." But I make him squirm a bit. I don't say anything right away and I can tell he's starting to freak.

"Sookie? You still there?"

"Yeah. I'm here."

"Well? Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, Sam. Just so you know… I can't handle and won't deal with you having little temper tantrums because someone thinks I'm attractive or smiles at me or whatever."

"So, you forgive me? You're not still pissed? We're okay?"

"Yeah, we're okay. As long as you keep your promise, we'll remain that way." I can hear him smiling over the phone.

"Good. Why don't you come over? I'm just locking up and I want to see you. Just to talk."

"Talk, huh?"

"Yes. Talk. I swear it."

He's laughing but I'm skeptical. He just wanted to talk in his office but ended up attacking me. Not that I didn't like it, because I did, but he left a mark on me. That's what I had issue with.

"Okay. I'll see you in a bit. Unless you want to come over to my place?"

"Really? You'd be okay with that?"

I must have given him a complex about coming to my house. In some strange sense, I still felt like it was Gran's place. I didn't want to disrespect her by bringing a guy here and fooling around. I wouldn't have done it when she was living but now that she's gone…

"Yes. No reason you couldn't come over. I'm already here anyway."

"I was hoping to catch you before you got too far. I thought you might have been out in the lot but I was held up trying to get Jane Bodehouse to go home. She was a handful for me and Lafayette. I'm not sure why, but when she starts drinking, she gets strong," he laughs.

I was thankful I never had to help Jane get home. I try my hardest not to laugh at him but fail. He laughs a little harder and it sounds like he drops his phone.

"So how long do you think you'll be?"

"Few minutes, tops. Leave the light on for me?"

"Sure. I'll see you in a bit, then."

"Okay."

He hangs up and I throw my phone back into my purse. I finally shut the car off and make the trek to my back door. Thankful that the light is on, I don't have to fumble around in the dark trying to locate the keyhole, and I get the door unlocked in no time. I push open the door leading into the kitchen and breathe a sigh of relief. I can rest. _Until Sam gets here_. I head straight for the couch and as if the gravitational pull has just increased exponentially, I plop down onto the soft cushions that await my tired tush.

I'm just about to remove my shoes when a swift knock draws away my attention. I place my arms on either side of me and push with all the strength I can muster, just to stand up. My feet drag with each weighted step toward the door and I finally reach it before passing out from exhaustion. Sam smiles at me with a bottle of something in his hands and what smells like a burger. But not just any burger. A Burger Lafayette. I have to give him a hug for that. He squeezes me a bit before walking past me and into the house.

"I figured you might be hungry. You look exhausted, too. Here, sit. I'll get you a plate and a glass."

I just nod and again, can't resist the pull of the couch. I'm on it only a moment before Sam is back in the room, putting a plate in front of me with the delicious burger I smelled, and a nice pile of fries. He pours me a glass of wine (since when do I drink wine) and pulls me closer to him as he sits beside me.

"Eat. If you're a good girl, I'll rub your feet when you're done."

I would answer him, but I've just shoved the burger in my mouth to take a huge bite. I nod furiously though, and Sam laughs. I take a few more bites, shove a fistful of fries into my mouth, and gulp down a bit of wine. It's not bad actually. I've never had wine with a burger before, but there's a first time for everything. Sam watches me eat and doesn't say a word. He looks content to see me fed and resting. I polish off the burger and the rest of my wine in no time. Sam grabs my legs, turning them toward him, and puts my feet in his lap. He removes my shoes one by one and chucks my socks to the floor.

As soon as his fingers start working their magic on my instep, I moan and close my eyes. My head lolls to the side as I lay back against the arm of the couch.

"Feel good, Cher?"

"Unh huh… I didn't know you were so good with your hands," I say with one eye open.

Sam smirks but doesn't say anything. He keeps rubbing and I keep moaning. He switches feet then moves up to my right calf. It feels so good I can't keep still. I had no idea there was a secret switch in my feet that once flipped, causes arousal. I'm in his lap, straddling his waist before he can let go of my leg. He's receptive to my kiss and opens his mouth, greeting my tongue with a proper welcome. We deepen the kiss and Sam starts groaning with each gentle caress. He moves under me and I grind my hips against him, seeking a little friction. His hands slip under my thighs and he lifts me from the couch. We make our way back to my bedroom, and the rest of the day is quickly forgotten as Sam shows me just how good he is with other things.

"I really only wanted to talk tonight," he says as he lies rubbing my back.

I shiver at his touch and he pulls the blanket up a little farther to reach my shoulders. He continues to trail his fingers up and down my spine, making me relax further into the mattress. I feel like a tab of melting butter and I'm wondering when sleep will take over. I can't even lift my head to look at him, let alone put together enough words to respond. A soft grunt leaves my mouth and he chuckles.

"Tired?"

_Grunt._

"I'll let you sleep then. You want me to stay?"

_Grunt._

"I'll need more of a definitive response than that, Sookie. Is that a yes or no?"

_Grunt._

He laughs. "I'll take it as a yes." He kisses the top of my head and whispers, "Goodnight."

I'm out before the last syllable leaves his mouth.

The warmth of the sun on my face pulls me into consciousness and I stretch to work out the kinks in my body. I'm a little sore in places I know could only mean I got my world rocked last night. I roll over and bump into a sleeping Sam. The red in his hair looks brighter as the sun washes over it. It's a rumpled mess but he looks so sweet. The stubble on his face makes me want to reach out and stroke it. I trace the line of his nose and stop just at the top of his lip. He wiggles his nose and his eyes flutter open. The baby blues look as if they're glowing and I smile at him, glad he stayed last night.

"Morning, sunshine," I whisper.

"If I'm sunshine, what are you?" he laughs. He rubs his face with his hand to wake himself up a bit more. "Morning, beautiful. How are you feeling?"

"Good. Real good. You really helped me to relax."

"Glad to hear it. Your neck looks a little better."

I'd almost forgotten about it. Almost. My hand goes up to the mark and I want to get up to look at it. Hopefully, it didn't get as purple as I thought it would. Sam takes his index finger and runs it down the side of my face, down my neck, to the valley of my breasts. I squirm and giggle as he continues his descent to my stomach. I'm extremely ticklish and he takes advantage whenever he can. Like now.

I slap his hand away and he puts it right back on my hip. "You better quit it!" I yell.

"What are you gonna do if I don't?" he looks at me in challenge.

"You'll find out when it happens. Sam, don't!" I scream as he tackles me.

I'm on my back, hands above my head, wrists locked in his grasp as he tickles my sides. He let's go of my wrists so he can slide down my torso and blows raspberries on my stomach. It tickles like crazy and I scream and kick trying to get away from him. He stops blowing and places open mouthed kisses on my stomach. My giggles turn to moans and his kisses turn to licking and sucking. He moves further and further down and just as he gets to the junction of my hip, he stops.

"Sookie?"

"Mmm…" I'm so far gone there's no way I can answer him. My brain is yelling "more" and "don't stop." Beyond that, I can't focus.

"Sookie, look at me a second. I need to ask you something."

Really? Right now, this moment in time, he _needs_ to ask me something? It better be the most important question in the world or I'm going to kill him.


	5. Chapter 5

"Will you have dinner with me tonight?" he smirks up at me.

"Are… you… kidding me? You stopped… to ask… that…?" My breathing has yet to settle down. I'm panting, my heart is still racing and I'm so close to coming I could scream.

"I figured if I had you in a position where you couldn't say no, you wouldn't… say no."

"No," I laugh. "Finish me before I … oh… oh yes. Right there…"

There are no more words passed between us. Only moans and groans bouncing off the wallpapered walls. I could seriously love this man, until he pulls a stunt like that. In the throes of passion, he stops to ask if I'll have dinner with him. I think I mutter a few choice words to him once he's thoroughly pleasured me and I agree to a date. I'm sure I doze off afterward with a huge smile on my face, and the sound of my phone ringing wakes me. I sit up and look around to find Sam is gone. The side of the bed he was on is cold and the sheets are turned down. He must have left in a rush.

With a huff I hop out of bed on shaky legs and grab the phone just before it stops ringing. The sunlight streaming through the windows doesn't help my mood one bit, and I blindly find a chair to sit down in before I crumble to the floor like a drunk.

I'm a bit out of breath and it takes a few seconds before I can say anything, but the caller waits patiently. Can someone breathing into the phone be considered sexy?

"H-hello?"

"Hej. Is this, Sookie?"

"Yes. Who's this?"

_I think I know._

"Eric."

_Yup. Just who I thought. _

"Oh, hi. Um, how'd you get my number?"

"That would be simple. I asked your friend, Arlene. She was _very_ happy to give it to me."

_I just bet she was._ I am going to kill Arlene. I've never wanted to murder anyone as much as I do her, right now. But then I remember she doesn't know about my relationship with Sam, so I guess I can't be too upset with her. On second thought, hell yes I can.

"Oh? Okay. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping to see you today. At your work. You said you would be in today."

_Crap. I was supposed to call out. _

"I did. Um, I will. I don't have to be there until noon." I glance up at the clock on the wall to see it's just after eleven. "Shit! I mean, shoot. I'm sorry, Eric. I have to get off the phone or I'll be late for work."

"No problem. When do you get off?"

For a moment I'm caught up in my thoughts. Is he asking when do I get off from work or something more personal? His tone was even so he was asking me a serious question. Right? I laugh thinking I'm being an idiot and compose myself.

"Um, I get off work at eight. I think."

He clears his throat. "Can I see you then?"

"I kind of have plans."

"With your boyfriend?"

"He's not my boyfriend," I say in a rush. _Shit._

"But we are talking about the same person, yes? Your _boss_?" I can hear the smile in his voice.

"Yeah. My boss. I really should get going."

"I will see you at the bar, then. Goodbye, Sookie Stackhouse." My name rolls off his tongue like he's been saying it for years.

Once I close my gaping mouth (happy to be alone so no one can see me), I manage to put together two words.

"Bye, Eric."

I hang up and immediately curse Arlene and her nosy tendencies. Not only that, but what's up with the verbal diarrhea I seem to have every time I talk to him? He could get me to tell him my deepest, darkest secrets just because I love the sound of his voice. I am so screwed. How am I going to get out of this now?

* * *

I don't see Sam again until I get to the bar. He's holed up in the hallway by his office on his cell phone. He hangs up quickly and looks up when I approach. Something is up.

"There you are. Sorry I left like I did this morning. I left you a note on the fridge."

_Yes, the note which read:_

_**Have to run. See you at work. Last night was fun. Sam**_

_Play it cool, Stackhouse._ "Oh, it's not a big deal. I saw it. I knew you'd have to open so it's cool. Um, where are we having dinner tonight?"

"Fuck! Sorry. About that, I have to cancel. We need to close early so you'll get a break tonight." He laughs in a short burst. "Something's come up and I need to shoot out of here a little early so that I can take care of it. Family stuff. I won't bore you with the details, plus I'm not exactly sure I know what all's going on." He runs his hand through his hair like he does when he's nervous.

"That's… I'm sorry, Sam. You're needed and I totally understand that. We can do it another night."

He places a hand on my shoulder, barely touching me in case he needs to pull away quickly. "Definitely. Well, I'll let you go so you can get started. Have a good day, okay?"

I nod and head off to his office to stash my purse. Isn't that just convenient? I have a really strange feeling that Eric has something to do with Sam needing to leave. But then I think about how silly that sounds. How would Eric interfere with Sam's family? Right, ridiculous just like I thought.

The afternoon goes pretty smoothly until my nerves get the best of me. I've been watching the clock like a hawk, checking to see what time it is, anxious for Eric to show up. I have no idea when that will be but I know it'll be soon. Except I've been saying that for the past three hours.

As soon as the clock strikes seven, the door to Merlotte's opens and a gust of cool air shoots through announcing Eric's appearance. I swear things go into slow-mo as he walks through the door—hair blowing around his face, framing it like he has a personal wind machine. The man looks drop dead gorgeous and I guarantee there's no effort behind it. Then he smiles at me and everything fades away. I'm stuck to the same spot I've been standing in for the past two minutes, watching him. The hostess greets him and he leans down to whisper something in her ear. She turns back to look at me (giving me a dirty look in the process) and I can only guess what his request was.

Yup. A seat in my section. Well, shit.

I shake my head, smooth down my apron and head over to my customer. I slap on a small smile hoping he doesn't read too much into it, but as soon as I get close enough to him, a genuine cheesy grin spreads across my face. I can't help it. He makes me feel something I don't think I've ever felt with anyone before. Not even with Sam. It's almost akin to some type of metaphysical connection that we share. He comes around, I'm happier. There's music and shit playing in my head. I'm sure there are birds chirping in the trees and a rainbow shooting across the sky. He leaves and I'm just content. The music stops. The bird chirps turn to frog croaks and storm clouds roll in. It's weird. I didn't notice until just now. I almost hate it. Almost.

"Hi, Eric. What can I get you?"

"Hello, Sookie." He beams at me. "I would like a beer, please."

"Okay. Anything else?"

He shakes his head, his thick blond mane moving along his shoulders, grazing them ever so gently. For a brief moment, I wonder what the golden strands would feel like against my skin and I find my hand drifting toward him to touch it. I jerk my arm away and he raises his eyebrow, probably noticing my weirdness. I shoot him an odd smile and shuffle off to get his beer, all the while praying I get a modicum of self-control while I'm around him. Sam comes out of his office and grabs my attention. I look back at Eric before walking toward Sam, and of course his blue eyes are following my every move. _So screwed…_

"Hey, Sook. Listen, I'm going to close up shop in about half an hour. Would you mind letting the other waitresses know and announcing last call? I gotta few things to do before I can head out."

"Um, sure. You need me to help you with anything else?"

"No, no. Getting the bar shut down for the night would be a big help. Thanks." He leans in to press his lips against mine and smiles sadly as he pulls away. I'm not sure what's going on but I hope he'll let me know soon.

I head back out to the dining room and take care of what Sam asked me to do. The waitresses (read: Arlene) are more than happy to get out of here early. I can't really say that I'm not myself, but I need something to keep my mind preoccupied, and work usually does it. I finally get Eric his beer, almost forgetting about it in the process, and tell him that we'll be shutting down early.

"So, do you still have plans tonight with your boss?" he says with a leer.

"Uh, no. No he has something else he needs to do."

"More important than you?"

"I… I don't think that's fair."

"Just an observation. I am sorry if I overstepped. I would like to date you, Sookie."

That pulls me up short.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"I would like to date you. Is that not the proper way to say it?"

"No. The way you said it is fine, I just… You don't know me. Why would you want to date me?" I whisper.

He laughs and it shoots straight through to my belly. Butterflies take flight and I'm mentally slapping myself for feeling so giddy.

"That would be why we date. Right? To get to know one another," he winks.

I can only nod.

"Good. Tonight, then?"

"Um. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

I run back to the kitchen and grab Lafayette. I pull him into a corner far away from the ears and eyes in the restaurant and he looks like he's ready to laugh his ass off.

"Laf! I have a problem."

"If it's got anything to do with tall, blond and gorgeous out there, it's not a problem. What's the deal?"

"He wants to date me."

Laf looks at me like I'm sprouting another head, throws his head back and laughs. "And again I ask, what's the deal? That is not a problem."

"It is… because of Sam."

"Again, no problem."

"Lafayette, I'm being serious here. I really like Sam."

"Oh. Oh… but I thought you two were just fucking? You know, can date more than one person at a time. Just let them both know what's going on. There, problem solved. Now let me finish getting this kitchen cleaned up so I can get outta here. You should be moving along too, sweetie."

"You are no help!" I yell, arms flailing about. I'm seriously losing my cool.

"What do you want me to say, Sookie? Don't go out with him because it'll hurt Sam's feelings? I'm not going to do that because you and Sam are just screwing around. You said so yourself. Unless it's more than that. Is it?" He cocks a brow and throws his hand on his hip.

"I don't know."

"Do you want it to be?"

"I don't know."

He turns his full attention to me, dropping his arms to his sides and pinning me in place with a curious stare.

"Ah… see the problem is with you, bitch. You need to make up your damn mind. Or I can make it up for you. Stop fucking your boss and fuck that delicious piece of man meat out there. You don't want to do that, send him my way." He winks and I playfully slap his arm.

I am confused. I'm not really "dating" Sam in the conventional sense, but ugh… why do I have to get caught up in this shit?

I walk out of the kitchen and pause in the hall. Looking to my left, Sam is behind the bar overseeing things. Looking to my right, Eric is slowly sipping his beer, glancing over at me and smiling. Maybe I can play Eenie Meenie Miney Moe?


	6. Chapter 6

"Do you always go after what you can't have?"

"I did _not_ know I could not have you. You are dating your boss, still?"

His lips twitch at the ends as if he's trying not to laugh, but it just makes me even more pissed off. Not that I have a reason to be pissed at him to begin with but… What does he know of anything anyway?

"We're not technically dating."

"Then what do you call it?"

"Um, I'd really rather not say."

Lafayette's description of what Sam and I are flits through my mind and I can't say that. _"Oh… but I thought you two were just fucking?"_

I wish I knew what was going on between us.

"So, you are not really dating, but that which you are doing, you cannot tell me? So why not date me?" he asks, cocking his brow.

"I don't know you…" I mutter.

"Ah… but we decided this way we get to know each other, yes? You come out with me. I show you a good time. No funny business. I promise." He makes the cutest face when he says 'no funny business,' but I know better.

"Right. Because you think I was born yesterday? I've seen the way you look at me and I know—"

He leans closer to me, his warm breath brushing across my cheek as he speaks. "You are very beautiful. Of course I will look at you. Would you rather I not? Or is this part of your game?"

"Part of my game? Excuse me, buster! I'm not the one picking up other people's… um…"

"Yes? What are you exactly?" he says with a smirk. Damn that sexy smirk.

"I don't have to answer that. Listen, I don't think I should go out with you."

He leans back into his seat, folding his arms behind his head. His tee shirt raises just a little and I can see a sliver of skin. Tanned, ripped, delicious looking skin. He has to know what he's doing to me.

"You will have fun."

_He's a cocky bastard, too._

"I don't doubt that," I mumble. He laughs. I guess he heard me. "I just don't think it would be a good idea and I'd hate to lead you on—"

"Like you do your boss." It wasn't a question.

"I… what will it take to get you to go away?" I huff. I'm feeling a bit indignant and abashed.

"One date. Maybe two," he chuckles.

"Are you done with that beer yet? We're closing soon."

"I will be finished when I get an answer. And your address so I can pick you up for our date tonight."

"I never said we were going out!" I whisper-yell. He merely smiles at me again, a dimple I hadn't noticed before popping out of his right cheek. _Cute, cocky, sexy bastard._

His voice drops a few decibels and I feel every word he says in the center of my chest. And somewhere else.

"Sookie… I don't mind you playing hard to get. Just come out with me. Once. I will make it worth your while." I swear he purrs at me.

I look back at the bar and notice Sam's not there anymore. Well, that kind of makes my decision easier, doesn't it? How do I get myself into these dilemmas?

"Fine. I'll go out with you. Tonight. Just this once, but after that you can't come back here again. Deal?"

He holds out his hand and I shake it. Except, when I do, I feel something. I'm not sure what it is but it's almost like an exchange of energy passing through us and I feel connected to him in some unexplainable way. Kind of like I feel every time I see him. _Déjà vu, maybe?_ And it doesn't help that I want to jump into his lap. His large hand engulfs my smaller one and it's so warm. I would swear it burns me but when I pull my hand away, its fine. I tug at my ponytail nervously and pull out my notepad to jot down my address. _Light bulb moment!_

"Why don't you just tell me where to meet you tonight? I don't feel comfortable giving you my address."

He sighs, then hesitates before speaking. "Okay. That is agreeable. Although, a gentleman should pick up his date, no?"

"We can make this one exception. I won't hold it against you."

He laughs that deep belly laugh which sets me on fire and I can't help laughing with him. His personality is infectious in all the right ways. His smile, his laugh, his countenance. It all draws me to him.

"Do you know of Fangtasia?"

"Um, yeah. I think so. It's in Shreveport, right?"

He nods. "Yes. It's my bar. Meet me there tonight."

I nod. Shit. He owns a bar? Maybe he just wants to steal me away to work for him.

"I look forward to seeing you later, Sookie."

My name rolls off his tongue and for just a brief second I want to take that very tongue into my mouth and suck on it. I have to grab the edge of the table to keep from falling to the floor. Yeah, maybe meeting him later isn't such a good idea. He stands to leave, dropping a twenty on the table and a deep nod in my direction. And just like that, he's gone, taking the air out of the room with him. I fall into his newly evacuated seat and drop my head into my hands. When I look up again, Lafayette is gazing at me (looking quite smug) from the kitchen door. He dips his hip and snaps before twirling out of view. I'm guessing he's witnessed the entire display and is pleased. As if I care what anyone—especially Lafayette—thinks.

Just when I think I'm safe, Arlene approaches the table and sits down opposite me. The smile on her face is so huge I can see the corners of her eyes crinkling under her makeup. Yeah, I bet she is feeling like the Cheshire cat.

"Yes, Arlene? Can I help you with something?" I ask, rolling my eyes.

"So, you going out with him or what?"

I sigh and drop my head to the table with a thud.

"What kind of woman are you that has to have a man that gorgeous beg you to go out with him? You're single, right? Is he not your type?"

"None of your business. And what's with you giving him my phone number?"

"I was helping you out. I haven't seen you with anyone since that loser asshole you dated years ago. Don't tell me you aren't hard up for a little roll in the hay."

"I'm not," I mumble under my breath.

She pulls on my arm and my head shoots up from the table. "Wait, you getting laid and you didn't tell me?"

"Arlene!"

"Ooh, you sneaky little slut. Who is it? Do I know him? Or is it tall, blonde and fuckable? 'Cause if so, girl…"

"I'm not saying anything. Go do something." I flag her off but she doesn't budge.

"I'm done everything I needed to do tonight, so I can bother you for as long as I want. And I know where you live."

"That you do, but I don't have to go home." I poke my tongue out at her and we laugh.

"Seriously, Sook, who you bonking?"

"I'm not bonking anyone and even if I were, I still wouldn't tell you."

"I bet you told Laffy, didn't you? I'll just ask him." She stands up like she's going to leave but hesitates. I know what she wants to hear but I don't give in that easily.

"Lafayette likes me more than you anyway, Arlene, so you know he won't tell you anything."

"Aha! So there is something to be told! I can't wait to find out what it is…"

I sigh deeply and push away from the table.

"I'm going. I'll see you later, 'kay?"

"Sure thing, sweetness. You call me after and tell me how he is. I gotta live vicariously through you and right now, I'm in desperate need of something good in my life."

She hugs me tight and walks off toward the back to get her purse. I give her a few minutes and head back to collect my things. I run into Sam again in his office and he closes the door behind me, leaning with his back against it, facing me. He looks down at floor. Clearing his throat, he takes a deep breath then looks up at me.

"So is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"You going out with that Eric guy tonight?" How'd he know that?

"I didn't … how'd you…?" _Arlene!_

"It's okay, Sook. I know why you're not so quick to make things official between us. Go out with him. You go out with him, then come back to me. I have no right to ask you this, but don't sleep with him, okay? Please. I know our 'relationship' isn't conventional in any sense and it probably shouldn't even be—seeing as I'm your boss—but I want to try with you." He pauses and runs his hands through his hair. "I want to see where things could go. And if he's the only reason you won't commit to being with me, then let's get him eliminated. I'm willing to do whatever it takes. Just, please… don't sleep with him."

Well, now what do I say to that?


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Lyrics of the song "Voodoo" belong to the group Godsmack. **

* * *

The bass of the music from inside the bar resonates through the warm night air. I begin to sing along to "Lovegame" by Lady Gaga. I can't help myself. I strut into the darkened room—each step following the beat of the song—after being carded at the door. I swear, the bouncer (if that's what she is) is only five feet tall and stick thin, but she looks like she could kick ass. At least she smiled while looking at my ID. I can't say the same for some of the other characters grinding against each other on the dance floor. I get a few dirty looks, but I shrug them off. I'm not here for them.

As first impressions go, I'm pretty surprised by the décor and overall feel of the place. Not my scene, mind you, but I definitely see the appeal for people my age who want to get out and have a good time. There are huge television screens positioned on the walls at an angle high enough for everyone to see. The video of the song that's playing broadcasts, alternating with random shots of the crowd. I hope I don't see myself up there. I'd be embarrassed.

I look around for Eric, thinking I can't possibly miss him. He stands about a foot taller than most people he comes into contact with. Except for that bald asshole he first walked into Merlotte's with. I really hope he isn't here tonight. That'd be a total turnoff.

A melodious chant comes through the speakers, a slow methodical thrumming of drums fill the air and a guitar riff highlights the cool deep voice of the singer.

_I'm not the one who's so far away_

_When I feel the snakebite enter my veins_

I'm sure I've heard this song before but I'm a bit caught up in the lyrics.

_Never did I want to be here again_

_And I don't remember why I came_

I begin to sway to the music, drifting toward the center of the dance floor. I close my eyes and let the music move me. With my arms raised above my head, my hips move from right to left. A warm pair of hands lands on them, gripping tightly, but not too much. We flow along with the rhythm surrounding us.

_Breathin' Breathin' _

_I'm coming back again_

The hands remain on my hips, moving with me, pulling me closer to the towering presence behind me. I'm sure I know who it is, but I don't turn around. If I do, it'll be real. The moment will be ruined.

_Empty thoughts fill my ears_

_Find my shade by the moonlight_

_Why my thoughts aren't so clear_

I know why my thoughts aren't clear. I know why I'm confused. I know why I'm dancing with a stranger (who's none other than Eric Northman) and don't feel guilty about it. Sam told me to go to him—not that I would because he said I should—but how is that supposed to make me feel? Does he think he can dictate what I do? Is he really that insecure about our… um, whatever we are?

I'm pulled from my thoughts when a warm gust of breath against the back of my neck reminds me of the man pressed against me. The tall, built, sexy, _aroused_ man—pressing against me. His large hands on my hips slide slowly down my thighs, teasing the hem of my skirt. Why did I wear a skirt tonight? Just asking for trouble. His thumbs draw small circles on the exposed skin below the cotton material of my most respectable going out attire.

"I'm not the one who's so far away…" He whispers the words of the song against the nape of my neck.

I shiver, not able to control my body's reaction to his voice, his warmth, his touch. His fingers trail up and down my thighs, careful not to go farther than the length of my skirt allows. They eventually work their way up to my waist, tickling, teasing along the boning in the corset I'm wearing. Don't ask. It's borrowed from you know who and she's getting it back as soon as I get home to take it off.

I'm twirled around in a move so smooth, I almost missed it. I come face to uh, chest, with Eric. My nose is just about at the center of his chest, and he smiles down at me, leaning his head forward to get closer to my ear. His hair swings over my shoulder, leaving a trail of warmth where it touches. Everything about him sets me ablaze. His nose grazes my jaw as he nuzzles into the space just below my earlobe. His hands rest on my shoulders, warming the bare flesh in his grasp. I'm not sure what he says as the music around us jumps up a few decibels. He pulls me closer and speaks again.

"It is much quieter in my office, if you want to talk."

I nod, thinking what harm can be done if we go to his office to talk. Then I realize what I've just agreed to. Going to his office. Alone. To talk. Where it's quiet.

_Shit._

I bet the room is soundproofed or something like that. Before I can change my mind, he has my hand in his and we're moving swiftly through the throng of partiers, down an even darker and noticeably cooler, hallway. A sliver of light appears out of nowhere and I realize Eric's opened the door to his office. I would have never found it had I ventured back this way. He ushers me into the room with a gentle hand resting on the small of my back.

The door closes behind me with a gentle cusp of soundless enclosure. I turn to look at it and Eric is there, smiling, reassuring me that all is well. He holds out a hand, offering me a seat. I plop down onto the plush leather couch and gaze around at the four walls. They are painted an eggshell white. The contrast to the darkness of the rest of the place is blinding. It's almost as if this is the light amongst the blackened night. I smile as I recognize a poster adorning one of the blank slates of possibility. I always wonder why people bother to put things on walls they've painted wild and vivid colors. White walls are a much better canvas for displaying art and pictures. Why I'm thinking this? I have no idea. Eric sits, watching my perusal of his personal space. I don't notice any framed photos in here, but there are a ton of movie posters. Some of them in another language, but most I recognize. It would seem we have something in common. Just behind his desk is a bookshelf overflowing with books. Well, that's interesting.

I feel the couch sink as Eric sits next to me. Not too close, but a comfortable distance where I know he's there but we're not touching. Though, I wouldn't mind it if we were.

"So, what do you think of my place?" He looks genuinely interested in my opinion and I smile, hoping my sincerity rings through my statement.

"I didn't get to see much but I like it fine."

"It is not something you are used to." It wasn't a question but I felt I should answer anyway.

"Not exactly. I don't get out much. I can be a bit of a homebody."

His brows crinkle in confusion. "A homebody?"

"Uh, yeah, I like staying at home. I'm content to sit on my couch on any given Saturday night, watching a DVD, with a bowl of popcorn in my lap." Seeing the look on his face, I try to make myself not sound so lame. "Although, I do love to dance. I… I wouldn't mind doing that once in a while." I smile shyly, and he takes my hand.

"I can tell you are a wonderful dancer. Will you dance with me again?"

"Sure. You mean, now?"

He nods and lifts me from the couch with a hand on my elbow. I'm not sure how, but I almost bite it in the two seconds it takes me to stand from the couch. Eric catches me, hand still on my elbow, and my open palms land on his perfectly positioned pecs. Yeah, I _so_ didn't try that.

He smiles, stunning me with straight white teeth and full lips parted to show his excitement. He begins to hum an unfamiliar tune and leads me to a clear space in the middle of his office. We sway together, moving closer with the intensity of magnets. The attraction is undeniable and cannot be stopped. My hands slide up his chest to his neck. A few strands of his hair slip over my fingers, the silken strands tangling in my grasp. I'm not sure what comes over me, but I pull his face down to mine and aim for one of those full lips. My mouth takes hold of the bottom one, pulling it between my teeth to nibble. His hands slip from my elbows down to my waist. His thumbs dip into the waistband of my skirt pushing it down an inch to my hips.

A cool wisp of air brushes across the sliver of skin at my back which is now defenseless against Eric's exploration. I squirm trying to get closer. His tongue touches mine, sending a shock through me. My nibble becomes a full on kiss and he reciprocates with fervor. A hand slinks up the back of my corset, testing boundaries (or trying to find a way into it). The other tangles in my hair, tugging gently to tilt my head back. My neck is completely bared to his attack. Teeth, lips, and tongue all take their turn memorizing the structure of muscle and skin. A moan slips through my parted lips, quickly devoured by Eric's own mouth seeking recompense for my earlier teasing. He lingers, not wanting the kiss to end. And it wouldn't have if a thundering knock—barely audible through my clouded senses—hadn't alerted me to the presence of someone else in the room.

"Eric! We have a problem. I need you out front. Now."

He hesitates, not wanting to descend from the cloud we're floating on. I pull away, reluctant to let him go either. My hand smoothes across my chin, testing the numbed lips for any sign of life. His eyes never leave mine as he answers whoever interrupted us.

"I will be right there, Pamela."

She (Pamela) huffs but leaves the room as quietly as she entered it.

"We will continue this. Later. Sit. I will return shortly."

I nod. My mouth is no longer working without the assistance of Eric's talented lips. I plop down onto the couch wondering, "now what?" because I sure as hell ain't leavin' after that.


	8. Chapter 8

Even after Eric has left the room, I can still feel the heat from his touch, the softness of his lips on mine, the hard planes of his body under my palms. I shiver just thinking about the way he moves being such a large man. Every step seems choreographed to showcase the long lines of muscled leg and the broad expanse of his shoulders and back. I shake my head trying to remove the images from my mind, but it is useless. His office is full of his cologne. And it's making my mouth water. Whatever it is, it should be called "May I Have Some More Please Sir," because that's exactly how I feel right now.

The door to the office opens abruptly and I jump in surprise. Eric gets to me in about two strides, saving me from falling onto my ass. He grabs me by the shoulders and lifts me with ease, helping me back onto the comfortable leather cushions. _I have to ask where he got this couch…_

He looks irritated but manages a small smile. "Sookie, your boss is here."

"My boss? Sam?" I laugh. "Sam Merlotte is here?"

Eric nods.

"But… but, why is he here? Did he ask for me?" Confusion shades my face and Eric is sympathetic.

He takes my hand in his and stokes each finger in turn. He is so delicate yet I'm sure when the time calls for it, he can be a force to be reckoned with.

"Yes. The little man who stares at you when you work. He is your boss, no?"

I nod, knowing my next words will be gibberish, I'm so angry.

"He has been giving Pamela a hard time. He says he will not leave until he talks to you. I want him gone but it is your choice." He stands and walks over to the door, turning to wait for me.

I sigh in resignation and hop up from the couch to follow Eric out into the now fully packed club. He stops me in the hall where his office is and turns to me. His hand on the small of my back squeezes slightly as we stand face-to-face. With that one gesture, I know he's worried.

His hair brushes my shoulder as he leans closer to whisper in my ear.

"I would not allow him back here in case you did not want to see him. Say the word and I will throw him out."

The warmth of his breath against my skin reminds me of what we were doing awhile ago. I shiver, thinking of what might have happened if we weren't interrupted. _What was it he said?_

"I'm sorry if he's caused trouble, but I'll see him. At least to see what he wants."

Eric nods with a small dip of his head and places a chaste kiss on my cheek. I try to smile but muster a weak grimace of some sort.

We continue out to where Sam is sitting in a booth sectioned off with red velvet ropes draped between two gold posts. He looks pissed. Well, so am I. He stands as we approach, his hand out to me. I look down at it and back up into his eyes.

"Sam, what are you doing here?" I ask, hands on my hips.

"The real question is what are you doing here? And dressed like… like, that!" He looks me over, running his hand through his hair, making it stand up on end.

"You told me I shou—"

"And you decided to do what I said? Seriously, Sookie. I didn't think you'd do something so crazy. I was testing you."

"Testing me? Why would you feel the need to test me? I don't understand."

"You are upsetting her and interrupting our date," Eric growls to Sam. He turns to me and mutters, "I will throw him out now."

"It's okay, Eric. I can handle this."

"That's right, asshole. This isn't' your business." Sam puts his hand on Eric's chest and pushes, but Eric doesn't budge.

_Damn._

Eric stands up straighter, towering over Sam. He's such a formidable presence that my breath catches in my throat. Sam swallows audibly and takes a step back. He then turns to me with pleading eyes. "Listen Sookie, come with me."

"Why should I? First you're testing me and now—"

"Because I love you. Can he say the same?" he asks, looking at Eric with contempt.

When I don't answer right away, he turns back to me and throws up his hands.

"Sookie, I asked you a question. Aren't you gonna say something? You know he doesn't love you, right?"

"That's not fair. You can't just march in here and… No. You can't do this."

He grabs both my hands, his eyes never leaving mine. "Do you doubt me? Tell me you don't know how I feel?"

I look between him and Eric as if the answer is written on their faces. "I … um… I…"

"That's what I thought. I know what I did was foolish but I thought… I didn't think you'd listen to me. You have doubts about us? Is that why you're here?"

"I can't talk about this right now." I pull my hands from his and turn to walk away.

I faintly hear someone calling my name, but I don't stop.

I don't head back to Eric's office and I don't look behind me to see if I'm being followed. I make it out to my car, hop in and shove the key in the ignition. I make sure the doors are locked and put my seatbelt on before I put the car in drive. I'm able to pull out of the crowded lot in a minute and finally release the breath I didn't know I was holding. The road is empty, black, silent. I watch the dotted lines fade into one single white line as I press the gas pedal to the floor. My mind goes blank; I don't want to think of what just happened. _Sam loves me? _

I don't want to feel anything.

"_Can he say the same?"_

I don't want to do anything but drive. So I do. I drive until the needle caresses the "E" indicating my tank is empty of gas. I pull over into one of the Gas 'N Go stations, keeping my eyes to the ground. If I make eye contact with anyone, I'll snap. I just know it.

It isn't until I go to pump my gas that I realize I don't have my purse, wallet, or cell phone. _Shit._


	9. Chapter 9

Building my resolve, and knowing I'll be in for a thorough lecture, I suck in a deep breath and approach the gas station attendant, calling on his humanity to allow me to use the phone.

"Tara? Hey, can you come pick me up?"

"Sookie? I thought you were on some hot date tonight. You need me to bring my taser?" she giggles.

"No! I left my purse behind and I'm at a gas station." I turn to the attendant, "where are we again?"

He gives me the address with a huff of breath and folds his arms across his chest. I guess he's worried about getting in trouble for allowing me to use the phone.

"Did you catch that, Tara?"

"Yeah, I got it. I'll be there as soon as I can. I swear, you are the only person I know can forget her purse, but remember her car keys."

"I was… distracted. Just hurry up, okay," I whisper. The attendant is giving me the creeps and I'm not sure how long I'll be able to sit in my car alone without freaking out.

I hang up the receiver, thank the clerk and hightail it out to my waiting vehicle. The night has grown chilly and I wrap my arms around myself. I wait outside of the car because I don't want to sit. I'm too worked up over Sam's audacity to think he can treat me like a toy. Being tested… yet he loves me. It's all bullshit. I begin to pace the length of my car, no longer able to stand still. This little bit of exercise warms me up and I'm already forgetting about the chill in the night air.

I watch as three sets of headlights roll past the gas station. I expect each one to belong to Tara, but I know she wouldn't get here so soon. I can hope though.

Ten minutes have passed and I'm getting antsy. I walk around the car, the gas pumps, and the empty parking lot a few times waiting for the beam of headlights which will signal my rescue. When it comes, my hope flares and I run back to my car in a lame attempt to cover my anxiety. As the car approaches, I realize it isn't Tara at all. In fact, I don't know who it is until the car pulls up beside me.

"Sookie? What are you doing way out here?"

"I um… just needed to get away. Did you follow me?"

"No. I am tired. My bed calls to me. Your _friend_ caused quite the uproar when you left. I had to… restrain him."

"And just how did you do that? Never mind, I don't want to know. I'm waiting for my friend, Tara. She'll be here any minute."

"But I am here now."

"That's what I'm afraid of," I mumble. Eric smirks like he caught what I said.

"How can I be of help?"

"I need gas but I left my purse in your office."

"Ah… this would be it then?" He holds up the blue bag I carried tonight on his index finger. I reach out to take it from him but he yanks it back and smiles. "Do I get a reward? Is that not how it works here in your country?"

I roll my eyes. "What kind of reward?"

"Well…" he sighs then continues, "another dance. No, a kiss. I think we were interrupted before I continue exploring your beautiful body. I badly want to kiss you."

"You're not supposed to tell a woman that. It's not proper."

"What do I care of propriety? I only care that I was deprived of my time with you. And I want it."

"I don't need the purse, just my wallet. And I can wait for Tara."

He drops his voice an octave and says in a husky whisper, "You do not want to _kiss_ me, now? You were willing before."

"That was before. I wouldn't be comfortable."

"Do you love the little man?"

I laugh at his description of Sam and the look of sincerity on Eric's face. He's not mocking me. He's asking because he wants to know.

I fold my arms across my chest. "I don't think that's any of your business."

"It is if I want you. And I do. Want you."

A slow shudder works through my body, from toes to head. I try to cover it up, wrapping my arms tighter about myself to appear like I'm shielding myself from the cold. But the air is anything but chilly right now, and I'm sure he can feel it too.

"Listen, Eric, I'm not really being fair to either of you. Sam and I… Sam and I are _complicated_. I'm not sure exactly where we are, or where I want us to be. Do you understand that?"

"No. You must explain."

I sigh, the long and loud expulsion of air filling the silence between us.

"I'm not sure if I can. I—" I'm saved by the bell as the familiar thrum of Tara's little pickup cuts across the silence of the night. I don't think I've ever been happier to see her than now.

"Sook, you okay? He's not bothering you, is he?" She motions to her passenger side seat with a tap of her hand, which I'm sure holds her taser, ready to fire.

"I'm fine, Tara. Thanks for getting here so soon."

"No problem."

I turn back to Eric with a lopsided smile. "Well, Eric. I had fun tonight. Thanks. Oh, can I have my purse now?"

He looks defeated but hands it over without a word. He doesn't drive off though. He sits and watches as Tara pulls me off to the side to berate me about his being here.

"If he's here, why'd you call me? I was… busy."

"Oh yeah? Busy doing what? Or should I say who?"

Something crosses her face before her expression returns to one of annoyance. I only catch a glimpse, but she looked guilty(?) maybe.

"Nunya. That's what I was doing. Look, you gonna be okay? You want me to stick around until he leaves?"

"I don't think he will leave. He likes me."

"Well, hell. That's bad luck. Fine looking man like that, in a flashy ass car too. Comes to the rescue of women in distress. Yeah, I think I better stick around to see this."

"Tara! And he didn't come to my rescue. He was on his way home and saw me."

"Unh huh. And he lives where?"

"Shreveport, I think."

"Which is how many miles in the other direction?"

She glares at me and I mentally slap myself on the forehead. She's right. I drove away from Shreveport. Maybe he did follow me. But why didn't Sam? I snap out of my internal debate as Tara taps her foot, waiting for my answer.

"Okay, fine. Let me get my tank filled then you can take off. I'll be okay after that."

"You sure?"

"Yep. If not, I'll call."

"Sook, if this guys likes you, what's the problem?" she asks, looking from Eric to me.

"Sam. He says he loves me, Tara. I don't know what to do."

"It's simple; you love him back?"

I shake my head and shrug. Tara looks peeved at my conflicting response and flags me off, storming back to her car. The clicking of the gas pump has a numbing effect on my senses and I forget about my problems for just a moment. That is until I feel a set of arms wrap around my waist and pull me into a long, lean, hard surface. My body stills caught in his grasp. Eric's scent envelops me and lulls me into serenity. The tickle of hair against my neck perks me up as his nose rubs along my jaw line. I pull back and turn to face him. Without allowing me a moment of protest, his lips cover mine. His kiss is gentle, tender and melts me on the spot. I open my mouth to release a moan and his tongue enters with the assurance of an invitation. His hands smooth up and down my back, arms, sides, finally coming to rest on my hips. The long fingers splayed wide, pull me against him. Like magnets we remain glued to one another, unable to separate.

Abruptly he releases me, his lips barely brushing against mine. "Thank you for my reward."

His hands fall away and he walks back to his car, climbs into the driver's seat and peels off with a wink. I stare after him, jaw hitting the ground, not knowing what to do except get into my car and go home.

And take a cold, cold shower.


End file.
